


The Merman

by SuperPervertInTraining



Category: Little Mermaid - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Arranged Marriage, Blushing, F/M, Fluff, Mermaids, Mermen, Tomato child is a sweety, cuteness, little mernath, mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPervertInTraining/pseuds/SuperPervertInTraining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathanael is a prince under the sea that falls in love with a human princess, Marinette. She’s unfortunately engaged to be married to a prince named Adrien. After trading his voice for legs from the sea witch, and with a deadline of three days to woo his love or he'll be said sea witches slave forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nathanael sat perched on the rock, staring longingly at the shore where the most beautiful girl he had ever seen was wandering the beach. From the few times he’d been close enough to catch some of her conversations he knew her name to be Marinette and just from hearing her name he knew he was smitten, but she didn’t even know he existed. He let out a heavy sigh, his shoulders sagging as he moped.

“Hey Nath! No need to be so mopey! You’ve got Juleka and me!” A little angel fish squealed out. Nathanael smiled at her, before looking back at the shore. “But shouldn’t we be getting back before Alix catches us? You know she doesn’t like you so close to shore and she’s scary when she’s angry!” Juleka, a sea turtle, nodded in vigor.

“Alright let’s- “

“There you are! Everyone’s been looking for you for ages and you’ve been up here near humans! You know it’s dangerous! Remember what happened to mom?” He shrunk himself down to distance himself from a very, very angry Alix; and gosh damn it did she have to mention mom? “I’m sorry ‘bout that, just come on the others are worried about you.”

Nathanael nodded, slipping off the rock, “Okay…”

“Don’t be like that!” Alix said ruffling his hair, “Look tomorrow you can go out and do whatever you want. I’ll cover for okay? It a deal?” Nathanael smiled and nodded his head vigorously. “See there’s that smile everyone loves.”

* * *

“It’s not fair.” Nathanael pouted, “father’s not fair.”

“He’s just trying to keep you safe, he means well!” Rose squeaked trying to cheer up her friend. Juleka whispered something to Rose, “Oh! Oh! Come friend! Juleka found something you might like!”

“Is it something to make father not be so mean?”

“Just come on!”

“Oh wow.” Nathanael said in awe, “She’s so pretty.” He swam around the statue of the human girl taking in her beauty.

“Feeling better?” Rose asked.

“Yeah. Thanks for showing me.”

* * *

“Look it’s the girl from the statue! She- she’s going to drown! I have to save her!”

* * *

Nathanael stared at the girl who he’d just dragged up onto the beach, she was even lovelier in person with her long black hair and freckles. He wished he could look at her all the time.

“Mm, eh…” the girl moaned as she started to come to. Nathanael’s eyes went wide; he couldn’t let her see him- he’d get in so much trouble if father even found out he saved a human… He hurried as fast as he could back to the water and had just managed to get deep enough in the water when, “You saved me.” He turned back only his eyes visible above the water. “What’s your name?” She said, wading back into the water. “Mine’s Marinette.”

Her smile was so pretty and her eyes so blue… “Nathanael…” He said quickly before shrinking back into the water. She kept coming closer, what would he do if… “I- I have to go.” He ducked under the water, his cheeks as red as his hair.

Marinette stopped in her tracks, that was a tail- that boy had a tail…

“Mari! There you are!” Her best friend yelled, “The ship was wrecked in that storm and everyone was worried about you. Huh? Marinette something wrong?”

“No I just- never mind you wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette hugged herself as she stood on the balcony, looking out over the sea, a forlorn expression on her face. “Mari?” Alya said, “You okay? You’ve been all mopey since that storm… Did something happen? Did Prince Adrien do something? Cause if he did tell me and I’ll punch him in the face!”

Marinette sighed, “No-nothing happened. I’m fine. And I can take care of myself Alya, you don’t have to do that.”

Alya pouted, “I know that! But you’re my best friend and if that prince does something to you I’m going to give him a piece of my mind!”

Marinette smiled turning to hug her best friend, “I’m glad we’re friends, Alya.” She whispered. Alya smiled and hugged her back. “I’m going to take a walk on the beach.” She said as she pulled away, “Alone.” She added before Alya could say anything or protest.

* * *

Nathanael swam closer to the shore, hiding behind rocks so as to not be seen as he watched the girl of his dreams. He smiled letting out a small sigh as he rested his head on the rock he was currently behind.

“You’ve got it bad.” Rose whispered, Juleka bobbed her head in agreement, and Nathanael ignored them.

“She’s an angel.” He sighed.

“Total smitten.”

“mm hmm,” She hummed. “I could show you a whole new world. Shining, simmering, splendid…” She sang no more than a whisper, “Tell me, my prince, when did you last let you heart decide. I could open your eyes and take you wonder by wonder… A whole new world, a fantastic point of view; no one could tell us what to do or where to go or say we’re only dreaming…”

“You-your vo-voice is really pretty,” He called out as he peeked out from behind the rock. Marinette looked up startled. “Do-don’t be scared!”

“I- you came back.” She said and he nodded. “I wanted to thank you- for saving me that is. If you hadn’t I would have…” She trailed off her cheeks red.

He swam forward, “You’re really pretty and from wh-what I could hear, you’re really kind and sweet to… And I really like you, but…”

“But what?”

“Father doesn’t like us coming to the surface…”

“But you’re here anyway.”

“Yeah, but I could get in a lot of trouble.”

Marinette smiled, “I won’t tell if you don’t.”

* * *

“I’m engaged to be married you know.”

“Huh?”

“Yeah,” she said her face crestfallen. “He’s really nice and he loves me, but I just- I just don’t return his feelings.”

“Is there someone else that you love?” He asked as he dug into the sand, flopping his fin around.

“Yes.”

“Wh-who?” He asked, but truth be told he didn’t know if he really wanted to know.

She just smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek, “You.” She whispered.


End file.
